hiphopdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
List of gangs in Atlanta
THESE ARE ALL THE GANGS ATLANTA Zone 1 *HOOD MONEY MUSIC GROUP * Y.M-Young Money (Bankhead) * Y.S.M-Young Squad Mafia (Zone 1) * Y.D.C-Young Dangerous Click (Bowen Homes) * M.D.C-Most Dangerous Click (Bowen Homes) * S.F.-Street Family South (Henry County) * G.S-Goone Squad (Zone 1) * B.S-Bomb Squad (Zone 1) * 10-10 Young Niggaz (Da Bluff) * Y.T-Young Team (6 ward) * 60’s-Rollin 60’s ckrip (Bankhead) * G.D’s-Gangster Disciples (None of your Bkizness) * Sur13- Surenos 13 (none of ur bkizness.) * F.S.C-Fair Street Crip (Fair st.) * T.T.G-Train To Go (da bluff) * G.M.P.L (Bankhead) * D-Diablos (Zone 1) * B.M.F- Black Mafia Family (Simpson Rd, Ashby, Vine City) * B.G. - Bluff Gang (Da Bluff) * FamGoons- Famerica (Simpson) *young reckless Zone 2 * HOOD MONEY MUSIC GRUP * Sur 13-Surenos (None of your Bkizness) * L.G.F.- La Gran Famillia (Riverside, Bolton Rd, Collier Rd) * L.K.'s- Latin Queers (Lindbergh) * A.L.K.Q.N.- Almighty Latin King Queer Nation (Roswell Rd, Howell Mill, Collier Rd, Lindbergh, LaVista, Buford Hwy) *note: not the same as L.K' * B.P.S.-Black Pussy Stones (Collier Rd) * B.M.F.- Black Mafia Family (Atlantic Station, West Midtown) * N.S.L. - north side locos 14 (Buford hwy, norcross, Mitchell rd., parke town north apt, chamblee) *N.R.L. - nuestra raza loco 23 (none of ur bizness) *V.L. - Vato Locos 81 (Lindbergh, Buford hwy) *18st - 18 street (none of ur bkizness) *L.R.Z. - La Raza (chamblee, lindbergh, Buford hwy, doraville) *G.D. - Gangster Disciples (none of ur bkizness) *Y.N.B - Young nd Bustin (doraville, chamblee, buford hwy, Brookhaven) *N.S.S - north side savages (Buford hwy, Lenox square, doraville, norcross, oak cliff rd.) *R.S.C.-Rollin 60 C^rips (north Atlanta) Zone 3 *HOOD MONEY MUSIC GROUP *M.P.L- southside ckrip * L.O.E- ROLLIN 60's C^rips * 187 R.G.C( Rolling Gangster C^rip) / S.L.KILLAS( PARK AT LAKEWOOD) * 4.S.6 4season bkandits (4season) * 6.M.Y-6lowMoneyYungsta (4 season-Thomasville) * SG-Skull Gang (4 season) * Y.G.C-Young Gunna C^rew -(4 season) * Y.J.6 yung jacc boys (4season/pittsburgh) * 30-Thirty Deep (Mechanicsille) * YS-Young Stunna (4 seasonl) * C.T-Click Treal (Mechanicsville) * Y.C-Young C^hoppers (Thomasville) * Y.D-Young Diplomats (Summer Hill) * L.K‘s-Latin Kings (Grant Park) * Y.B.B-Young Block Boyz (Grant Park, Trestletree Apartments) * H.S-Hit Squad (College Park) * 10/10-Ten 10 (East Point) * S.S.C-Southside c^rip (East Point, Forest Park) * A.B.G Anybody Get It/Atlanta Blood Gang(summerhill) * 4.C.H.B- Four Corner Hustler Bloods (College Park)(inactive) * G.D’s-Gangster Disciples * G.T.S.N-Gangster Two-Six Nation * Sur13-Surenos 13 * M.B-Maylen Boyz (Pittsburgh) * Y.P.N-Young Paid Niggaz (Jonesboro South) * S.B-Solider Boyz (Zone 3) * W.B.C-White Boy Click (Cabbagetown) * D.S-Doom Squad (Summer Hill) * E.W.C-Englewood Click (Englewood manor) * N.F.L (MOBB) FREE LIL MAN * G.F (MOBB) * R.O.C-Raised On Cleveland (Cleveland ave.) * E.A.E.- Erin Avenue Eristocratz * C.M.P (Causin Much Pain) Diablos * SPC(Shady Park C^rips)- ROLLIN 60's (College Park) * Y.K.B Yung King Bloods ( Lakewood ) * L.M LOYAL MONEY (CONLEY ROAD) * Y.G.H YOUNG GRANNY HUMPERS * BRO'Z (BL52DZ) Zone 4 * HOOD MONEY MUSIC GROUP * rixh kartel * B.H.S-Ben Hill Squad (Ben Hill) * Y.M-Young Mafia (Ben Hill) * Y.N.D- Yung n Dangerous (Warner Robins, Tift County, Albany, Valdosta) * Y.S-Young Squad (Oakland City) * Skyline Piru (Adamsville, needs to jump off a mountain) * T.M.E (Adamsville) * T sode 20/20 (Alison Ct.) * ATBG (Alen Temple . ) * YN5 (Alen Temple ) * 2040bme (Stanton * 187 ROLLING GANSTER CRIP (DELOW DR, AND CAMPBELLTON ROAD) OG BO CREEPER * hahaha no one cares Zone 5 * HMMG/HoodMoneyMusicGroup (Illegal Money) * Y.C-Young Crew (4th ward, Boulevard, Wheat St.) * 3C-Triple Cross (4th ward, Boulevard) * Y.S-Young Squad ( 4th ward, Grady Homes) * L.K-Low Key (4th ward, Boulevard) * I.S.G-Irwin Street Gorillas (4th Ward, Irwin St.) * Y.P-Young Posse (Techwood) #FreeRebelGangTriggaSlim * G.M.B-Get Money Boyz (4th ward, Boulevard) * Y.Y.C-Young Young Crew (4th ward, Boulevard) * Y.V-Young Vard (4th ward, Boulevard) * B.M.F- Black Mafia Family (Boulevard & North Ave, 4th Ward) * Zoe Pound (Fort St, Edgewood Ave between Fort St and Boulevard, Pink City) * C.T.E. aka C.T.C.-C^ut Throat C^rips (4th Ward, Boulevard, Irwin St, Glen Iris, Ralph Mcghill Blvd, Cosby Spears, North Ave, Racine St, Auburn Ave, Edgewood Ave, Pink City, GlassStone) note*-affiliated with BMF or Black Mafia Family #NH60 Rollin 60`s Neigh6orhood C^rips (6oulevard, Wa6ash ) Zone 6 STK-Shoot To Kill 9Responsible for alot of murders in dekalb county panola RD) by gangs Gangster Discples *Black Gangster Discples (n/a) *Gangster Two Six Nation (n/a) *Insane Gangster Disciples (n/a) *Imperial Gangsters (n/a) *63 Outlaw Gangster Disciples (n/a) *Renegade Gangster Disciples (n/a) * B.D.A Bounce Dat Ass(n/a) * Georgia Mafia (Decatur, Lithona) * Black Mobb (everywhere) * Mafia Made BLOODS *BBA9Trey(BillBadAss)Gangsters/9TekGangsters *G-5Hine Bloods/GKB/Gangsta Killa Bloods *252 Sex Money Murda *92 Inglewood Family Bloods *135 Piru *30 Deep *Southside Mafia *Gleenwood Goons C^RIPS * HOOD MONEY MUSIC GROUP * Shady Park crips (College Park) * Rollin 60’s crips (everywhere) * F.S.C-Fair Street crips (Fair st.) * YGCk- Yung Gunna Crew/Blue Crew- Rolling 60s,40s,20s,30s, crips (4 Seasons) * 52 Hoover crips (Carver Homes) * S.S.Ck-Southside crips (East Point, Forest Park, Kirkwood, Pittsburgh, Old Fourth Ward) * G.B-Gutta Boyz (Egdewood) (Originated from Rollin 60) * Harlem Mafia Crips (HARLEM 30SK ROLLIN 30SK) (Fair Street, Decatur) * 187 ROLLING GANGSTER crips (BO CREEPER) *L.O.E (south atlanta high school) (Rollin 60's crips ) *M.P.L- southside crips (money power loyalty) forrest park rd. *bloods Links * http://www.freewebs.com/atlantastreetgangs/ See Also * List of gangs in Gwinnett County, Georgia Category:List of Gangs Category:Gangs Category:Lists of Gangs